


Cream and milk

by taetaeing



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Choi Beomgyu Being A Brat, Choi Beomgyu Being A Little Shit, Gay, M/M, Shy Choi Soobin, Smut, Top Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetaeing/pseuds/taetaeing
Summary: Beomgyu is a worker at the ice cream parlour soobin is a manager at. He tried to ask him on a date but it doesn't go exactly as planned :'(
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Cream and milk

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS A JOKE TOO DONT KILL ME

Beomgyu sat behind the counter nearly dozing off with his arms supporting him from dropping down. He kind of wanted to get out of the ice cream parlour he had been working in for a week, but he had to just hang in there for a bit because only half an hour was left till they closed. As he was trying to keep himself awake and the lack of customers at closing hour wasn't helping him, he just waited for the one blissful sight that he had been soothing his boring days at the parlour. Then there from the corner of his eye, he spotted the one thing he had been waiting for that had finally made his entrance.   
There came his manager Soobin who felt like the morning breeze hitting him after a short sleep. He felt as if he'd melt and then freeze at the same time. Beomgyu wasn't shy at all, so he was the one who'd often make the first move while attempting to have a conversation when no one else was around and there was nothing to do. "HEY MANAGER!", said Beomgyu in a brisk tone,"wanna go out with me to the park today?". Soobin gave him a confused look because he shouldn't be surprised at Beomgyu's attempts to flirt yet here he felt taken aback by him. "umm my mom is waiting for me at home with the pie she made so I'm sorry i gotta go."   
Beomgyu felt pissed off at this but what could he do? He couldn't just drag someone way taller than him by force to the park could he. He shaped his mouth into a pout and started cleaning up because it was almost closing time. He was quietly wiping the counters as Soobin studied his face noticing the sudden change in his mood. Then hhs he spoke in a soft tone, "we could hang out tomorrow maybe, its Sunday anyway so we can call that a picnic date at the park." Beomgyu's face lightened up but then he remembered he was someone who had pride and didn't let anyone change his mood so easily. "eh why don't you go on a picnic date with your mommy and take your pie there too?" He felt a surge of accomplishment when he remembered, oh shit that's his manager.   
He saw Soobin's expression change like someone put a blue litmus paper in an acid and it turned red.   
Beomgyu quickly took his clipboard and rushed towards the fridge to pretend he was checking the ice cream stocks but in reality he was just escaping from soobin because he knew well how much of a mommy's boy soobin was and this disgraceful remark could cost him his front teeth. As beomgyu paced through the parlour he saw soobin walking behind him with an expression he couldn't read because his hair was concealing his face like in anime. "BYEEE I'M GONNA DIE'', he thought and his head hurt. He went inside the walk-in fridge and tried closing the door behind but unluckily soobin caught the door with his hands. 

"what'd you just say about my mummy shortie?" 

"nothing… dear… Sir" 

Beomgyu trembled as Soobin towered over him but as he was about to bring an end to beomgyu's front teeth he heard the door of the fridge close behind him with a thud. It didn't bother Soobin but he remembered the way sometimes the fridge used to lock on its own until someone opened it from the outside. "wait, please please dear God don't let it be locked", he cried as he jumped towards the door and tried opening it. It was jammed and didn't even budge a bit. Beomgyu fell down to his knees and started screaming, "WE'RE GONNA DIE, THEY'LL FIND OUR FROZEN BODIES IN THE MORNING, WAIT WHAT IF OUR OWNER IS PSYCHO AND HE TURNS US INTO ICE CREAM TOO AND-" but before he could finish soobin smacked his head and as if his attitude changed in a span of a second he comforted," don't worry beomgyu, I'm here. We just need to call yeonjun to come back right now and open this damn door.   
Beomgyu felt and calmed down a bit then took out his phone from his pocket." yeah yeonjun right right, let me call him. " his hands quickly dialed the numbers and waited for yeonjun to pick up and luckily he picked up right away. 

"YEONJUN COME BACK RIGHT THIS INSTANT ME AND SOOBIN ARE GONNA FREEZE TO DEATH AND THEN NO ONE WILL LISTEN TO YOUR RANTS ABOUT THE PRESIDENT SECRETLY BEING AN AMPHIBIAN-

WHAT why WHY 1 HOUR, YOU LIVE 5 MINUTES AWAY FROM HER….. Grandma?.... Well probably your granny doesn't want you to be responsible for the departure of two souls from this planet so PLEASE GET BACK HERE I'M ALREADY FREEZING….. 

….. Okay...BUT BE QUICK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WITH THE KEY PLEASE"

He hung up and looked at Soobin and told him that yeonjun will come back in an hour or so and they need to survive till then. Beomgyu felt a shiver down his spine and as if Soobin read his mind, he came close to the smaller boy and brought him closer to his own body.   
Soobin was tall and his body was well built as compared to beomgyu's frail one which made his heart flutter. He felt warm and at home so he went ahead and rested his head on his chest. After a minute or so he said, "maybe i don't mind being in here with you for an hour" and he let out a chuckle.  
"beomgyu I'm sorry about earlier, i was just out of my head for a bit and i got out of control so will you forgive me please? It's all because of me anyway", soobin apologized as he looked down but then he wanted to see beomgyu's expression.   
"well I'll forgive you on one condition only, give me a kiss right now because my lips feel numb", beomgyu declared with a smirk resting on his face. He looked up at Soobin and waited for the giant to make a move. Soobin said nothing and slowly leaned in for the kiss. Their lips were on each other's, catching each other's breaths and as they went in, beomgyu decided to wrap his arms around soobin's and in response the latter led his arms down to beomgyu's waist. They kissed sloppily but still somehow enjoyed it as it was too cold yet the slowly increasing heat of the moment let them both warm up their bodies in excitement.   
As beomgyu's hands reached soobin's hair and pulled them, soobin's hands went down and grabbed beomgyu's butt. He clasped it and beomgyu let out a moan in his mouth, it was working like a miracle and they both felt so warm.   
Moments passed by and soobin was the one to pull back. "Is that enough?" he asked, to which beomgyu replied, "only if you think so."   
Soobin who was excited as heck brought beomgyu closer to him and kissed him once again. This time he started kissing his chin and then went down towards his neck and then he didn't stop there, instead he pulled up his shirt and licked his chest which made beomgyu's whole body tingle. He wasn't that ticklish but still this made him even more excited. "umm should we do something more?", he asked as he reached down to soobin's pants and started rubbing his hand down there. "why not?", he chuckled but then as he saw the younger boy attempting to take off his shirt he said, "wait don't take that off, it's cold and i have a thing for doing it like this."   
Beomgyu just nodded and proceeded to unbutton and unzip soobin's jeans with his teeth. He might act mighty sometimes but in situations like these he would become more bottom than bikini bottom. His tongue traced around the bulge in soobin's underwear and he felt him twitch in anticipation.   
Using his teeth again he stretched the cloth and tried removing it but it took him several turns since he was trying to do it with his mouth.   
He had guessed soobin had a big fat saucy sausage down there but he didn't expect it to be this big. His eyes twinkled because he couldn't wait for it to be sauteed in his mouth. Without any hesitation he gulped his whole dick in his mouth in one go and choked on it in the first go. "are you okay why would you do that??", asked a worried soobin to which he replied, " i felt greedy after seeing your nice rich meat your highness." Beomgyu felt going high on the slimey goodness and once again he gobbled it up like a thirsty man in a desert had just found his oasis." I could eat this 3 times a day", he commented in between his licks which made soobin even more exhilarated. Soobin thrust his hips which made beomgyu choke again and then he lifted up the choking boy's face and said, "let me come in you babe." Beomgyu could only smile as soobin lifted his leg and pulled down his pants. Though he never took them completely off because soobin had a thing for sex with clothes on.   
The coldness had numbed them a bit but their love making actions were beating the cold in all its might.   
He threw some spit on his fingers and said, "we don't want you to have your pretty hole ripped apart do we?" and he started ramming his digits inside of beomgyu until he let out countless tiny moans. He did it a few more times before slapping his butt and calling him a slutty little soft mushroom. He then found a plastic spoon on the counter next to them. The spoon was a bit soft and round so he shoved it into beomgyu's hole. "UWAAAHHH SOOBIE WHAT ARE YOU-UNGH DOING??", said a whiny beomgyu who felt his whole body loosen up and then tighten up again. Soobin didn't hear a thing and kept on pushing the spoon inside. "Soobin , it might break inside my hole babe, unnhhh", he complained but soobin simply said, "i won't stop until you say 'stop' and i bet your horny ass won't say that."  
He was right beomgyu didn't want to say that, the spoon was killing him but he was one who lived for the thrill of life so why not let someone insert a spoon into his asshole. Soobin rotated the spoon inside his hole and gestured it as if he was scooping something out of it. Beomgyu let out cries of pain as Soobin was enjoying them.   
Beomgyu cummed all over the floor and he let out the loudest, ear ache inducing moan ever. Soobin took out the spoon and then readied his own massive missile cock to destroy the hole in front of him. Beomgyu parted his ass cheeks and looked at soobin as if telling him to do it. "here i go", he announced as he trusted it inside beomgyu.   
Beomgyu's eyes started tearing up and he felt as if soobin's big cock was going all the way into his innards and he wanted to squeal. At this point both of them weren't cold at all. They were warm, their hearts were burning with passion. They didn't care at all as soobin pumped in and out of beomgyu's love tunnel.   
In the end as soobin and beomgyu both came at the same time, they cleaned up the floor and themselves with the clothes in the corner which they kept for cleaning purposes. Soobin sat down besides beomgyu and glanced at him after which he proceeded to say, "that was fun….. Wanna do that again sometime?" to which beomgyu was about to reply but they heard a thud and then the door flew open with a hard bang and they saw yeonjun outside. "I'M HERE, ARE YOU GUYS FROZEN?"   
Beomgyu ignored him and said, "yeah sure, anytime…."

🍨🍨🍨🍨🍨🍨🍨🍨🍨🍨🍨🍨

**Author's Note:**

> GOD FORGIVE ME FOR THIS,


End file.
